


Just say yes

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has a huge surprise for Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> So, This was inspired by another fic..Hope y'all like it!

Here Adam was standing on Blake's front porch waiting for him to answer the door. "Blake, Answer the fucking door or I'll kick it down!"  Adam heard footsteps coming and Blake opened the door.

"Do you have any patience babe?"

"No." Blake laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're so cute when you're grumpy."

"Can you please just tell me why you asked me to come down?"

"Nevermind that. Get in here." Blake pulled Adam into the house and shut the door.

"Okay," Blake grabbed something off the table. "put this on." Blake handed Adam a blind fold. "Fuck no!" Adam pushed the blind fold away.

"Please." Adam crossed his arms over his chest. "No, Shelton." 

"Please babe" Adam dropped his arms and moaned "Fiiinnneee" Blake circled around Adam and wrapped the blind fold around Adam's head. "Is it to tight baby?" "No, it's fine." "Alright, stay right here and I'll be right back." "Where else would I go? I can't even fucking see." Blake laughed and walked out of the room leaving Adam there... blind folded. He was growing impatient when 15 minutes had passed and Blake still hadn't come back. "Blake, Where are you?!" No response. "Blake...get your country ass in here." About 2 minutes later he heard Blake's cowboy boots coming down the stairs. "Wow, You really don't have any patience." Blake laced his fingers with Adam's and guided him out the door. Adam felt his self being lifted off the ground and put into the passenger seat of Blake's truck. "What are you doing Blake?" Adam was getting tired of wearing the blind fold. "You'll see." "Well, I'm taking this thing off." Adam put his hand to the blind fold but felt Blake grab it. "No, please don't." Adam could hear the despauration in Blake's voice. "Fine." Adam put his hands in his lap and waiting until Blake got in the driver side. 

"Are you still grumpy?" Adam ignored Blake. "Oh c'mon, don't do that." Blake grabbed Adam's hand and held onto it. "Please talk to be babe." Adam still ignored him. And it stayed that way for about another hour until they started swerving side to side and going up twisty roads. "Blake...Where are we going?" "Somewhere." Blake turned on the radio to a country station and one of his songs came on. "Oh great, I have to hear you sing." Adam had sarcastically said. But, Adam started falling asleep to Blake's voice. Pretty soon he was out and Blake was admiring how beautiful he was.

*******

"Hey baby, wake up...we're here." Adam yawned softly and stretched. "Can I take this thing off now?" Blake untied the blind fold and took it off. "C'mon." Adam got out of the car and looked around, seeing lights set up everywhere and flowers placed on the table surrounded by food. "Blake, What are we doing here?" Adam was looking around until Blake took both of his hands ad dropped down to one knee. 

"Adam noah Levine, I knew I loved you from the minute I layed eyes on you, and even though you can be a real jackass sometimes, I still love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Adam wiped away the tear the had formed. "Yes, of course I will." Blake got up, picked up Adam and spun him around kissing him. "I love you so much." "I love you to buddy." 

**********

It had been 2 weeks since Blake had asked Adam to marry him and Adam said yes. So here Adam was, all dressed up in a tuxedo him mom had gotten for him. "You look handsome." Adam's mom straightned out Adam's tie and said: "I love you, son." "I love you to mom." Once Adam heard the music start playing, his mom and him linked arms so she could walk him down the isle. 

Staring at Blake the whole time, god he was so fucking gorgeous. He reached Blake and his mom kissed him on the cheek and went to sit down him her seat. "Blake Tollison Shelton, Do you take Adam Noah Levine to be your husband till death do you part?" "I do." "Adam Noah Levine, Do you take Blake Tollison Shelton to be your husband till death do you part?" "I do." "I now prnounce you married." Blake grabbed Adam's hips and pulled him in closer, kissing him. "I love you baby." Adam had started crying. "I love you to Big country." Adam kissed him back. Blake took Adam's hand and walked back down the isle towards Blake's truck so they could leave for their honeymoon. "Are you ready to go?" Blake looked over to Adam and smiled. "Yes."  Blake started his truck and headed to the airport to catch their flight to New York, New york. "Let's do this." Adam reached over and kissed Blake before he headed for the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. :/


End file.
